Sometimes
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: Luke Alvez and Penelope Garcia . One shot . This just came to me and so I typed it l I think it has some good stuff. They reach an understanding about what they feel.


Sometimes you just don't want to be around anyone. You want to be at home with your wonderful dog and just take a day off or work at chasing people who decide that taking other lives is fun. You want to wear sweatpants and not care that they have a hole in the knee and turn your phone upside down so you don't have to listen to it buzz. Luke Alvez just wanted this day to himself. He fed Roxy as usual and had coffee and some scrambled egg whites for himself with diced tomatoes and a jalapeño mixed in. After he cleaned up the pan that he had cooked in and his plate he went over to his couch and sat down on it.

Roxy wandered over to him and when he skimmed his hands over her fur and her ears she stayed close by where he was sitting in silence . Her head moved so it was resting on his knee gently .

" Rox you're a good girl."

Then he heard a soft knock at his door and Roxy alerted .

" At ease Rox I'm sure it's a friend." He exhaled and went over and opened the door.

Purple and blue greeted him as Penelope Garcia stood there.

" Hi." She said softly holding a brown paper bag in one hand.

" Hey, come in." He moved back from the door then.

" I made some chili, well my version. It kicks butt on whatever may or may not be floating around your body right now,". She handed him tha bag.

" Thank you that sounds good."

" There are also some cornbread muffins in there with cheddar and jalapeño. I make them for the team and I saved a few for you "

" I appreciate that."

" Were you resting?" She asked

" No I was just hanging out with Roxy."

" Oh I see, you look like something is gnawing at you ."

Roxy came over to see Penelope and her tail wagged a little .

" Well I can't seem to figure out what it is that I feel where ypu're concerned. I mean some of me thinks that I am lucky you have been willing to talk to me recently and then there is the other part that wants to just have it out and move on."

" Wait what are you saying Luke?"

" I knew when I came in it was hard. I get that you loved Derek and when he left it took a piece of your heart out the door. But yet I thought just give her to,e and be nice and she'll come around. I even dealt with Newbie because at least you were calling me something. Then there was Cool Hand Luke. Which I like ."

" Do you know something chica, you can turn me inside out with just a look and a word. It doesn't mean you have to feel the same way and if you want to wla' out that door and not speak to me again that would be fine . But first there is one thing I want to do." He reaches out and gently touched her face and then moved his lips toward hers. His hand rested on her cheek as he kissed her lips with some heat behind it . Then he pulled away from her slowly feeling glad he had done something about what he felt.

She blinked for a moment and then her hand moved over his beard gently .

" I , wow." Her face flushed for s moment . " I had no idea, I thought you were upset about that comment I made with my temperature. When I flirted with Morgan somehow it ended up being reported to HR and put in a whole big training session on inappropriate work place behavior. So I watch how I behave now because that was just not fun. But I liked how you kissed me and I want to see if we can figure out a way to um be together quietly . "

" Good, if you like we can watch a movie."

" All right but what else is on your mind. You look like you haven't been sleeping."

" Sometimes I have bad dreams. Remnant of Iraq. And when I got home my only brother after three older sisters had an undiagnosed heart defect take him from me. My family adopted Malik when I was eight. Mom worked in the NICU as a nurse and he was a preemie left with his name but not much else. Mom lost her heart and I got a brother .His birthday would be in a few days."

Penelope hugged him. " I'm sorry Luke, but he found a family and a home. Hang on to that ."

" I will, just sometimes I miss him. I think of what should have been . He would probably be living here with me and figuring out life in his own way."

Penelope just held him for a moment . " You need some rest and I'll get that chili warmed up for you . Just lay down there." She unfolded a blanket that Luke had on the end of the couch and saw a pillow nearby.

" Get comfy. I'll be here when you wake up." She kissed his foreheas gently .

Luke smiled. " Thank you Penelope."

" Always ,and just know that I'm here and so is the team. Your phone probably has a jillion voice mails."

" Later I need a nap first." He curled up under the blanket with his head facing the back of the couch and Roxy on it near his feet.

Penelope snapped a picture for her phone and then went to his kitchen to get the chili warmed up. She hoped he would feel better after his nap and some comfort food.


End file.
